


Puppy

by Petersannoyingbeta



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Animal Traits, Bestiality, Blackmail, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Humiliation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petersannoyingbeta/pseuds/Petersannoyingbeta
Summary: Erica is bored. She decides to wind up Peter but find that he has somehow evolved, like Derek, to become a large German Shepard! PWP/ short muse inspired by the prompts "Big Dog" and "Teeth". Short fic. One shot.





	Puppy

Erica was restless. The weather outside was atrocious and icy rain pelted down against the window. She sighed fervently, thouroughly prevented from her morning run and, as such, she paced her Alpha's house. She was full of restless energy. The television was awful, the internet was down, the kitchen was devoid of snacks, and she was bored.

Peter was upstairs doing god knows what. Probably online harrassing people as Erica's laptop had gone missing from her bed about an hour ago when she'd showered. She didn't really care, so long as he deleted his history when he was done. Yeah, there was no point pretending she didn't know why he might steal her laptop. Even if the internet was acting hinky.

So much restless energy...

She paced the living room. The claws on both her hands and feet were out. Occassionally she dragged them along the wooden parts of the furniture with a hissing scrape. She heard a thump from upstairs. Peter must have heard her.

A wicked smirk appeared on her face and she sauntered over to the metal staircase. She rapped her knuckles against it with a clang. A series of knocks responded, no doubt a sign to "knock it off".

This was oddly fun, and partially destructive, two of Erica's favourite things when she was bored. She crept up a few stairs, her bare feet cold on the winding metal. How long before Peter decided to relent and give her back her laptop, she didn't know, but he'd grow tired of the noise before she did. Eh, it killed time too.

A vibration from her phone disrupted her fun.

She pulled out her phone and peered at it. One message from The Alpha. She squinted.

_Did he change his name in my phone?_

With a heavy eye roll she opened the message:

.:. Stop it. NOW. .:.

Erica bit her lip and grinned before scratching the bannister again. Another message interupted her fun:

.:. I mean it, Erica. If I have to open this door, you'll be sorry. .:.

Erica rolled her eyes. After the week she'd had, this was hardly a threat. She thumbed back a reply:

.:. O? Why? What r u gonna do about it? .:.

There was no reply for a few minutes and the house went silent. Nothing but the sound of the ticking clock. Erica frowned. Well talk about a threat not carried out. She texted him again:

.:. Come on Alphapants, u scared to put ur money were ur mouth is? O w8, you have no money left. LMFAO. xx lol jk .:.

_Is that pushing it too far? Maybe it is._ Her finger hovered over the send button. She wrinkled her nose and hesistated. Eh. She pressed the button. 

The next text made her heart lurch:

.:. Take. Your. Clothes. Off. Beta-mine. Lock the doors if you must. Draw the blinds if you're scared. Take them off. Now. .:.

Erica read it and blinked.

"You're kidding right?" Erica stepped backwards down the stairs and called up to her Alpha. He didn't respond.

She immediately drew the blinds. There was no guessing what he had planned but she knew better than to disobey a direct order.

.:. No. Get undressed. .:.

The phone buzzed and Erica chewed her lip harder, scurrying around the restored Hale house, locking doors, drawing curtains and wondering what he had planned. Still she hesistated to take her clothing off.

.:. Shud I come upstairs? .:.

She was thumbing out her last reply when a loud thump from upstairs made her flinch and she dropped her phone in panic. Another loud thump and she wondered if he would beat her if he came down and she was still dressed.

In a frenzied panic she did as she was told, quickly peeling off her tights, and slipping her skirt down. She stepped out of it as she pulled off her shirt, and kicked it to the side.

_Is underwear enough?_

She didn't have time to second guess as the trampling of feet thundered down the stairs. She squealed and fumbled frantically with her bra hooks, launching it across the room and ripping her knickers off. So there she stood, her arms huddled across her breasts, in the middle of the living room. She shook in the cold.

A shadow slowly stepped into the room and Erica licked her lips in anxious anticipation. The creak of floorboards made her head turn.

A large long-haired German Shepard padded into the room. He paused at the doorway and sat down. Erica opened her mouth to speak. An immediate bark silenced her. She backed up. He rose and stepped forward.

"P-Peter?" She asked, a look of increduality plastered on her face. While she knew Derek had evolved, Peter had never told her he had too. How oddly fitting that he could turn into a German Shepard though. It oddly suited him.

He stepped forward and Erica continued backing up, arms across her chest to hide her breasts until she bumped into the radiator at the end of the room. Her arms jumped to grab it in fright. Another bark and Erica whimpered.

She didn't know how powerful he could be in this form, but from the size of him, she knew antagonising him was a bad idea. If he had this power, then a mere beta stood no chance. He continued to pick his steps forward and stopped, his muzzle inches from her navel.

"Peter. I'm sorry." She muttered. "Can we talk about this? I'll behave honest, I will! I'll make dinner and everything."

If Peter was listening, he gave no reply, and lowered his head. He pressed his muzzle hard between her legs. Erica pressed her back against the cold metal radiator and flinched.

"Wait, I-" She interupted herself with a gasp as he began to lick the hot flesh there. “Peter, this is wierd. You-”

Was this another humiliation exercise? It had to be. He was notorious for them.

She gripped the radiator hard to brace herself and reluctantly opened her legs. Naked in front of the wolf-dog, she felt more than a little vulnerable. A bite would hurt and she wasn't keen on the idea of him biting there. Regardless of her healing capabilities.

The hot wet tongue lapped hard and pressed against her. She twitched, her hips jerking with away with a squeal from her mouth. The large dog snarled and she stilled, finding her balance again as the muzzle pushed harder, making her tingle. The tongue lapped harder. Her body shook harder. She felt herself clench. Her legs wobbled.

"Peter don't.... this is weird." Pushed up on tiptoes with each rough lick, her backside rested on the top of the radiator. Another squeak escaped her at the contrast. Hot wet tongue, cold metal radiator. She couldn't help but press her hand against the back of the dog's head, keeping him there. His tail wagged hard and she made eye contact. He stared back and gave a long hard lick that surged up her spine. Erica arched and groaned, her mouth opened lazily. Damn that tongue. She scrunched her eyes tight.

"Peter..." The name rolled out of her. Her leg lifted to give him more room and he shifted, pushing his muzzle right in. A few time she felt the tongue push inside, all but sucking the juices from her core. Her head lolled back in conflicted enjoyment.

"I wish I could say I'm surprised, Erica. But lets be honest, it's any excuse with you."

Erica's eyes snapped open to Peter standing in the doorway. Arms half folded, smirk on face, he looked very pleased with himself as he held the camera phone up. Erica screamed.

"No! No! Wait!" She tried to push the dog away but it snarled, snapped at her hand, and returned to his licking. She squirmed, face red, as the lapping persisted. "Peter! Stop! Put the phone away! Damnit, Peter! Get him off!"

"Why? You look like you're doing fine."

"Peter!”

Peter closed the gap with long strides and pushed a lock of curls behind Erica's ear.

"When I tell you to behave..." He hissed and Erica had a hard time listening with the dog's tongue still poking around at her cunt but she nodded frantically. "...you'll do as your told."

"Yesssss...." she squealed, half in agreement, half in pleasure. That tongue was going to make her climax. Oh God, she was going to come from a dog's tongue."I'm a good beta. I- hnng..."

"No. You're really not." Peter replied shrewdly. He yanked the dog away by the collar. His tongue raked along her clit and her hips snapped forward, and then back, hard, against the metal radiator. She yelped. A mixture of dog saliva and her own arousal dribbled down between her thighs. There was nothing to do now but shuffle towards her clothes and regain her balance and her breath.

"The hell do you have a dog in the house for?" She spat into the kitchen where Peter and his new companion had headed. She could hear him boiling the kettle.

"I'm training the new police dogs to like us. Can't have them chasing us, and putting us off our game, can we? I think he really likes you."

"Drop dead!"

"Shall I let go of him again?"

"No! No." Erica fanned herself with her hand and ran off upstairs. She yanked her phone up, before storming off to her second shower of the day, slamming the door behind her.

Peter smirked and scratched the German Shepard behind the ear absentmindedly. He replayed the video on his phone, sending it to Erica's number. Blackmail was a powerful, delicious thing.

"Good boy."

 

 


End file.
